The Eye Of The Hurricane (BFWC)
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: When a storm hits and Rikki is stuck in the café with Zane...Could Zane win Rikki over? When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane, it's easy to be a bit naive. Nobody can deny they both still love each other, but Rikki is staying strong and Zane is staying determined. Are Zane and Rikki standing in the eye of the hurricane in more ways than one? How can they get out?


**A.N: So guys this is my entry for the BFWC. I really hope you favourite,follow, review,read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20:Just Add Water.**

**Rikki's P.O.V**

I just walked into Rikki's café for the first time in what felt like forever. Just looking about everything seemed so new and different, everything but Zane of course. He was slouching behind the counter, that was until I approached him. His body straightened up eagerly as I began to order.

"A kiwi mango please," I said ushering him to take my money,

"It's on the house," Zane gave me a beaming smile

I responded with a healf-hearted smile myself.

Shortly after, I felt his gentle hand give me a light tap on the shoulder. He urged me to look at the small TV screen. I looked up at the weather forecast. My face darkened...

_'We advise everybody to board up their windows and gather as many supplies as they can before sheltering. This storm is scheduled to hit at around 4pm. The storm will continue over the course of a few days. Australia never seen anything like it before. Gold Coast and Sydney will be hit the hardest by the storm as their standing in the eye of hurricane. Thank you and goodbye. More is to come shortly.'_

"That storm seems pretty bad. Want me make that smoothie to go?" Zane asked me.

I shook my head in response. I wanted to stay at the café for some reason, I just needed to not only give Zane some closure, but myself. I best wait until we're alone though with the prying eyes of Sophie lurking about. I am sure she has bat ears at times.

"It's 3 now. I got an entire hour to get back," I grabbed my drink and took a seat close to the door.

Zane followed me. I needed to give him the closure, but not so...publicly. It seemed as of Zane was attached to me when he was trailing behind me like that.

"What are you? A lost puppy," I questioned sarcastically.

He still took a seat opposite me, despite my comment...Zane opened his mouth before closing it again- he was thinking carefully about his choice of the words. He knew I would leave in instant if he said the wrong thing.

"It looks like everybody leaving. Even the staff left now. The storm is ready to hit and they're refusing to work. Would you mind help me board all the windows up before you leave I need the café standing in one piece after the storm," Zane begged me.

I stared at the doorway, people were flooding out the café like a bear was inside! Some protectively grabbed their children, a few made mad dash for it, most were glued to their phones waiting for the next storm update and others shrieked with horror regarding the storm.

"Sure," I replied, "It's just boarding the windows though!" I warned him.

If I know Zane, which I do, he'll rope me into something crazy and somehow I fall back in love with him again. I just don't want Zane giving me those big brown eyes and that sly little smile he does. Then that oh so gorgeous-snap out of it, Rikki! I mentally scolded myself. I was just picturing Zane and it made me want to love him again.

So there I was boarding up the windows, locking my heart up 'cause everytime the wind blows I always felt us tearing apart or growing closer. Everytime he smiles, I would always somehow let him again. I want everything to be ok again like it is when you're standing in the eye of the hurricane.

Suddenly, I heard a loud clap of thunder roar through the grey sky. The rain poured down viciously, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting mermaid(me!). I looked up to the sky and see that an achromatic gloom filled the sky. I felt uneasy and awkward now. It seemed as if I was stuck here with Zane. Everybody left already. It was just us.

"I guess I'm here to stay," I sighed.

"I know you are. Around here it's like here comes the sun, here comes the rain. One minute it's sunny and suddenly the worst storm in years happens! After all, Sydney and Gold Coast are the eye of storm. We've got it worse than anybody else!" Zane agreed with me.

I twiddled with my thumbs for a while. I didn't know what to say. Earlier, I was determined to give both us some closure, but now I don't want to think about what me and Zane had. I just want everything to be normal.

"Since we have this chance. I think we should discuss us-" I cut him off.

He took the words right out of my mouth, but I was going to let him in. I done it so many tie s before, but not this time.

"There is no us," I told him harshly.

"Fine then whatever we have going on-" I stopped him.

"We have nothing 'going on'!" I angrily said to him.

"Then we must discuss you and I-" Zane tried wording it differently.

Once more I made him stop.

"You mean Rikki and the spoiled rich jerk, who she doesn't want to talk to, that broke her heart!" I turned my back on him.

Maybe I was over reacting, but when Zane was talking about us- I got all worked up. All confused.

He must of some my confused expression as Zane slowly he raised his finger to my lips hushing me.

"I know you still love me. I'm sorry. I was a jerk, but I am broken without you. I promise you'll never be lonely again. I understand you felt like nobody got you last year and I didn't. I do now though. We made it through the storm now. It's no longer 'here comes the rain' from now it's just 'here comes the sun'. I'll always be here for you..." Zane pressed his lips against mine.

At first I resisted feeling angry and seconds later I embraced him. I never felt so good in so long. I forgot what it felt like to truly love somebody. That warm fuzzy feeling returned to me. I felt so...great. Love is an indescribable feeling and I suppose that feeling was alien to me after Zane and I broke up.

"So that's a yes?" Zane smirked.

"To?" I wondered.

"Going out with me."

I considered it. Zane truly made me feel like I was floating. I was flying high, yet he broke my heart repeatedly. Should I really give Zane another chance?

"Fine. This your FINAL chance though!" I insisted.

Once more we embraced each other. We was stuck in the café for a while now together, we might as well make the best of it. Instead of World War III happening, we might as well have Love War I going on.

So, I'm stuck in the eye of the hurricane in more ways than one. Australia is stuck in the eye of hurricane and so is my romance with Zane. Dorothy was afraid of the tornado and maybe it isn't as bad as it seems. I don't why she was afraid. It's actually safer than people might think in the eye of the storm. Dorothy was right when she said there is no place like home though, but some places and people come pretty close to it...


End file.
